I love you
by UmbrellaWarriorAnnie
Summary: Set after the event's of Skyward Sword. This is a boy x boy so if you don't like then you don't read Link x Kevin hope you enjoy x


I love you...

Hey there guys! Wooh I actually managed to finish up a story! So this was spawned from a stupid idea which got my imagination shitting out rainbows. I tried to write this story in a more professional way. You know starting new paragraphs when someone new speaks and all that tosh. This contains Boy x Boy so if you don't like then why are you reading? Please comment and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything please don't hurt me.

The sun shone brightly down on the floating island. People of all ages were just enjoying the wonderful weather the goddess bestowed on them.

Sun shone in through an open window into a room. Sat on the bed was a teenage boy. He had messy chocolate brown hair and baby blue eyes. He wore a white tunic and black leggings. A belt was tied snugly around his thin waist.

The teen got up off the bed and stretched his arms above his head. A soft knock on the door alerted him of someone's presence.

"Kevin it's me Zelda!" was heard clearly from behind the wooden door. Kevin smiled and walked over to the door. He grabbed the knob and opened it to reveal Zelda.

The girl smiled at him and the brunette boy returned the smile "hey Zelda what brings you here?" he asked.

Zelda giggled "oh nothing do you want to walk with me?" she asked. Kevin nodded "oh great!" she exclaimed clapping her hands.

Kevin walked out of his room and closed his door. Zelda smiled and the two walked side by side to the other door. "So are you ok? You haven't been out lately" Zelda asked, worry in her eyes.

Kevin sighed "Groose has been..." he trailed off. Zelda grabbed his hand and tugged him to a nearby bench.

The two sat down and Zelda took both hands in hers "has that big bully been bothering you?" she asked.

Kevin sighed again and looked down at his hands "he's been calling me a freak" he said reluctantly.

Zelda's eyes softened "don't listen to that brute ok?" she said patting his hand. "In no way are you a freak" she assured him.

Kevin gave a small smile "thanks Zelda" he said to his friend. Zelda waved him off and giggled. The two chatted and laughed about things, rather enjoying each other's company.

Zelda looked up at the sun "oh! I must do some shopping" she exclaimed. She turned to Kevin and smiled "thank you for walking with me see you later!" she said.

Kevin waved as she ran off towards the bazaar. He looked up at the sky and smiled "what do we have here?" a familiar voice sneered.

Kevin tensed and glared at the bigger teen and holding his ground. The red headed boy narrowed his eyes at him. Groose smirked "I want your rupee's freak" he said holding out his hand, curling his fingers in a giving motion.

Kevin shook his head "no why should I give you my money?" he asked. "Why don't you get up off your fat ass

and get some yourself!" he snapped.

Groose narrowed his eyes and his fists clenched "big mistake freak" he hissed "I've had enough of you". Groose grabbed Kevin by the front of his tunic. He lifted Kevin off the ground and raised his fist. Kevin's eyes widened and he cried out when Groose's fist connected with his chin.

Blows rained down on Kevin but Groose kept on going. Groose violently stomped on Kevin's ribs. Kevin whimpered as his already broken ribs were pushed. Groose growled and grabbed the boy roughly by his hair.

Kevin could see the blackness creeping into his vision. The brunette haired boy struggled to stay awake but it was in vain.

Groose smirked when Kevin went limp. Groose then proceeded to drag Kevin's limp body towards the platforms.

Meanwhile Link was in the bazaar talking to Zelda. "Is Kevin alright he seemed a bit off" Link asked worriedly.

Zelda smiled knowing Link's and Kevin's feelings for each other. "He's fine just Groose being an idiot" she said waving off the darker blondes concern.

Link nodded "do you know where he is now?" he asked. The blonde shifted his feet and nervously fiddled with his thumbs.

Zelda nodded and pointed in the direction of the bazaar entrance "I left him on the bench in the plaza a few minutes ago" she said folding her hands.

Link smiled and ran towards the entrance "thanks Zelda!" he called. Link walked out of the bazaar and he looked over at the plaza.

His dark blue eyes widened at the sight before him. Groose was dragging a limp Kevin towards the platforms. Link narrowed his eyes and growled in the back of his throat. The blonde ran as quickly as he could over.

Link tackled Groose to the ground causing the bigger teen to drop Kevin. Groose span around and smirked at Link.

Link's lips curled back into a snarl "what have you done to him!" Link snapped. Link curled his fist his shoulders shaking in pure rage.

Groose smirk widened "taught that freak a lesson" he said nudging Kevin roughly. Kevin let out a tiny whimper and something in Link snapped.

The dark blonde aimed a punch at Groose "don't you dare touch him!" he snarled. Link's fist connected with the red haired brutes chin. Groose growled and started to swing wildly at the blonde. Link easily dodged and sidestepped the lumbering blows. Groose growled and lashed out again. Link ducked and smashed Groose in the chin sending him stumbling backwards.

Groose wiped away a trickle of blood, which ran down from the corner of his mouth. Link lunged at him again easily jabbing him in the stomach. Groose doubled over and hissed in pain. Link yelped when Groose lunged at him causing him to lose balance and fall.

Link groaned and sat up "oh Blondie" Groose called. Link looked over and his eyes widened in terror. Groose had Kevin in his arms "say goodbye to the freak" he laughed.

Time seemed to slow down. Groose tossed Kevin over the edge. Link instantly bolted over. He shoved Groose out the way and dived off.

Link could see Kevin falling just below him. The blonde reached out his fingers just brushing Kevin's. Link desperately willed himself to fall faster. He reached out again his fingers grabbing Kevin's and brought him into his chest. Link quickly whistled for his loftwing.

The bird caught them; the then began to gain altitude one again, its wings flapping in effort. Link clutched Kevin to his chest and took a deep breath. He examined Kevin and frowned "oh Kevin..." he trailed off.

Kevin skin was littered in ugly black bruises and Link was sure things were broken. Tears welled in Link's eyes and he gently stroked Kevin's cheek. "Kevin... I'm so sorry" he whispered. Link gently brushed some hair out of Kevin's face.

Link's loftwing sensing his master's discomfort squawked. Link smiled "don't worry boy. Take us to my room" he said. The bird squawked and flew in the direction of the living quarters.

Link's loftwing touched down onto the ground gracefully. The crimson bird shook out its feathers and then folded its legs under him.

Link shifted Kevin's position in his arms, so he was being carried bridal style. Link hopped off his loftwing and hurried to his room.

Link kicked the door open and walked inside. He gently placed Kevin on his bed and went to fetch some medical supplies.

Link came back with a armful of medicines and bandages. Link sat on the edge of the bed and looked down at Kevin.

Link gingerly took off Kevin's tunic. Just as Link thought a few of Kevin's ribs were broken. A blush dusted Link's cheeks at the sight of Kevin's milky skin.

Shaking his head lightly he grabbed a pot of jel. He opened the pot and slathered his fingers in the jel. He then applied it to the damaged areas carefully not wanting to hurt Kevin.

Kevin whimpered as Link traced his ribs. "Shhh Kevin I know it's alright" Link cooed gently stroking Kevin's cheeks. Link finished applying the jel and grabbed a role of bandage. He wrapped up Kevin's chest and laid the other boy down again.

Link then treated all of Kevin's bruises and scrapes. Link then replaced Kevin's tunic and took off his belt and boots.

Link lifted Kevin into his arms and pulled back his bed sheets. He then replaced Kevin into the bed. Kevin rolled onto his side, his back facing Link's.

Link kicked off his boots and climbed in as well. He wrapped his arms around Kevin's waist and pulled his back into his chest.

Kevin awoke to find himself wrapped up in something warm. He opened his eyes to find he was in a bed. Kevin's lips turned down into a frown. He remembered Groose hitting him then everything went fuzzy.

Something shifted on Kevin's waist. The brunette looked down to see a pair of arms. Kevin's eyes widened and he tenses "Kevin your awake" a relived voice said.

Kevin sat up to see Link beside him. A blush spread across his cheeks and he looked away. Link sat up as well "Kevin are you ok?" he asked. Kevin nodded. Link gently took Kevin's face in his hands.

Kevin's face bloomed bright red "w-w-what are you doing" he stuttered and avoided his eyes from Link's.

Link's eyes narrowed "if that brute touches you one more time" he growled out. Kevin blinked "no one touches my love" Link said.

Kevin's eyes widened "y-y-you love me" he squeaked out. Kevin shook his head "you don't love a freak like me" he trailed off.

Link rubbed Kevin's cheek gently with his thumb. "You are not a freak" Link said softly his eyes half lidded. Kevin's blush intensified "can I try something" Link asked his breath ghosting over Kevin's lips. Kevin nodded his words failing him. Link scooted closer "close your eyes" he muttered softly. Kevin slowly closed his eyes and waited. Link gently tipped his head up and leaned in.

Link's lips lightly brushed over Kevin's and electricity surged through their bodies. Link pressed his lips full against Kevin's and closed his eyes as well.

Kevin's lips were soft, plump, and tasted like honey. Link slowly moved his lips against Kevin's. Kevin responded by also moving his lips.

Link's arms snaked round Kevin's waist bringing their chests together. Kevin gasped lightly his mouth opening slightly.

Link breath hitched and he slowly slipped his tongue into Kevin's mouth. Kevin moaned as Link explored his mouth slowly, adding to his pleasure. Kevin's arms slipped round Link's neck. Link gently pulled Kevin into his lap adding to the closeness.

Kevin going out on a limb brushed his own tongue against Link's. The blonde moaned in the back of his throat. Link's hands moved to tangle in Kevin's hair as they continued.

They soon pulled away and rested their foreheads against each other. Link smiled "you're the love of my life Kevin" he cooed.

Kevin blushed "I love you too" he said softly. Link grinned and kissed Kevin on the lips again happily. Kevin kissed back and giggled lightly.

Link chuckled "you are so cute you know" he cooed kissing Kevin on the nose. Kevin blushed and smiled at his new boyfriend. Link smiled as well "you need to rest now" he said. The blonde gently pushed Kevin back onto the mattress.

Link hopped off the bed and pulled the covers up. He tucked Kevin in and kissed him again "I'm going to take care of something" he said.

Kevin frowned "Link its fine really" he tried to say worry clearly displayed in his baby blue eyes.

Link frowned "no one touches my angle and gets away with it" he growled out his fist clenching at his sides.

Kevin grabbed Link's hand "please.. don't Link" he begged. "I don't want you to get hurt because of me" Kevin whimpered.

Link sighed and got back into bed "fine but if he comes anywhere near you" he hissed. Kevin giggled and snuggled into Link's chest. The blonde smiled and wrapped his arms around Kevin. Kevin yawned loudly "sleep you need it" Link said softly.

Kevin nodded and closed his eyes. Link kissed Kevin's forehead and also closed his eyes. The two fell into a peaceful sleep.

Meanwhile Groose was getting a beating from a very pissed off goddess.


End file.
